Shadows of the heart, Light of the Soul
by Ancient Enchantress
Summary: Slight AU, one-shot. On the night of the new moon, two holders and two spirits reveal their true forms, created by the Millenium Items. Contains shounen-ai. Rating is for caution only. YY, RB


Ruby: I've finally decided to post this! ^_^ And on my one-year anniversary no less!

Luna: You're going to be reminding people about that all day, aren't you...  


Ruby: Umm...yes! Onward!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is owned y the great Kazuki Takahashi-sama, not by me! I do own my computer and my ideas for this fanfic though! ^_^

Note: This story contains shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read! It's nothing graphic, just some kissing, but if you don't like it, don't come crying to me! You have been warned!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crimson eyes surveyed the pitch-black skies, littered with stars and a black new moon. A cold breeze ruffled tri-colored hair, as platinum bangs brushed across a pale face. Yami cast his senses to his other in the room upstairs. He was sleeping peacefully like the little angel he was. Yami looked back to the dark Game Shop on whose step he stood. Tonight was his night to fly.

Carefully, he slipped off his jacket, choker, and shirt so that he was bare-chested, the Millennium Puzzle swaying gently, the metal slightly cold to his bare skin. He carefully hid his tops and choker in the bushes to be picked up later. Then he stood on the sidewalk, concentrating. As a third eye glittered gold on his forehead, gold patterns traced and snaked across his back, glowing brightly. The drawing glistened, and a leathery tip emerged from his back, soon to be followed by the rest of a pair of enormous black wings. They were black and leathery, with spikes protruding from the tips and silver outlines traced across them, much like a dragon's. Each wing spread out fully on opposite sides of Yami's body as he closed his eyes, focusing his senses. 

In an instant he was in the air, soaring straight up. His leathery wings flapped slowly, each flap causing an increase in speed. Yami closed his eyes against the friction of the wind as he spiraled higher and higher, right through the clouds that had been scattered over the night sky. As he broke through, he slowed to a halt, his breath heaving slightly from the effort.

"Took your time getting up here didn't you, Pharaoh?" A mocking voice alerted Yami's attention behind him. In the darkness, Yami was able to make out a flash of white hair on a boy of his age, a sneering smirk spread on his face. He had wings on his back similar to Yami's with red outlines instead of silver, and he appeared to "sit" in mid-air, although, in reality, his wings provide a sort of gliding position without moving. He, too, was topless, although he had a large ring of gold with a pyramid inside hanging about his neck. Yami's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I had to wait for my aibou to sleep, Bakura," he said coldly. Bakura's steel brown eyes turned upwards in amusement as he let out a low chuckle.

" 'Aibou', eh? I can't believe you got attached to that mortal so easily. You still act like the pathetic human you once were," Bakura's demonic grin widened. Yami clenched his fists, but tried to remain calm. If he lost his temper it may have had drastic consequences. 

"Do not speak of Yugi as though he is some flimsy human. You know as well as I do that the Puzzle granted him a better life then that," said Yami carefully, trying to keep his voice level. 

"Oh really?" Bakura sneered. "Some life. Always hiding what he really is, pretending to be ordina-- " Bakura was cut off as Yami grabbed his neck in a heartbeat, clutching it angrily.

"One more word, Bakura," said Yami steadily, his voice thick with a threatening tone, "and I swear I will kill you where you stand" Bakura smirked under Yami's fist.

"That's more like the incarnate you've become," he said mockingly, grasping the Pharaoh's fist with his hands and prying it off, "But don't forget, we're merely spirits. You can't kill me anymore then I can kill you, sadly enough" Yami glared at the former thief. 

"Care to test that theory?" He said angrily, holding up clenched fists. Bakura waved a hand at Yami casually. 

"There's no point in wasting my time with you. I could beat you with my pinkie," he said calmly, waving his pinkie in the air casually. "This isn't Ancient Egypt and you're no longer a Pharaoh. You have no power over me," Bakura's mocking voice broke the control Yami had tried to use to hold down his anger. His eyes glowed dark red as the third eye glittered once more on his forehead. But, just as he was about to strike, a quiet, almost child-like voice from behind him called his name.

"Yami, are you fighting again?" Yami turned to face his own little angel twin. Yugi Moto was floating in midair in his pajama bottoms, topless to allow his wings some freedom. His wings were a startling white and feathery, each feather rimmed with a golden outline. About his neck he also wore a pendant, identical to Yami's, and an eerie white light surrounded him, shining brightly and illuminating the darkness around them. 

"But, Yugi," pouted Yami, "he started it!" Yugi smiled gently.

"It doesn't matter who started it. If you begin to fight, you may be heard or worse, seen," Yami's brow knitted into a frown as he crossed his arms, pouting.

"Well they're more likely to notice the glow of a white angel rather then us fighting," Bakura pointed out as he "stood, hands on his hips.

"That's no excuse to fight." Another white-haired boy spoke as he flew into the group, feathers ruffling slightly. "But Bakura has a point, Yugi. Better turn off the lighting," Yugi shivered a little and looked hesitant, but he complied, causing darkness to flood the night sky once more. Yami put a hand on his other's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you in the dark. I'll be sure of that," Yami smiled confidently and Yugi looked grateful.

"What are you doing here, Ryou?" said Bakura, pointing an accusing finger at the newly arrived Light One, who had also put out the lighting around him. Ryou Bakura shrugged his shoulders, causing a few loose, blue-rimmed feathers to fall from his white wings, ones similar to Yugi's. The pointers on the Ring that was about his neck clinked together quietly. 

"You weren't in bed and it was a new moon. I assumed you'd be up here somewhere. Besides I haven't stretched my wings in ages," he pointed out, folding his arms.

"And for good reason too!" exclaimed Bakura. "What if you were seen and captured? They'd call you a freak and send you to a lab or something and we'd never see you again!" Ryou's eyebrows formed a frown.

"Thanks so much for the encouragement, Bakura. I guess I'm just to delicate to go anywhere, now." Ryou said, gliding away from his yami with a humph. Bakura flew after him anxiously.

"I'm sorry Ryou. It's just I don't want to see you hurt or anything," Bakura said, struggling to try and apologize, which was something he didn't usually do. Ryou merely glided away from him again, brushing him off huffily. Yami and Yugi sweatdropped as they watched Bakura and Ryou flying in circles after each other.

"They always fight, don't they?" Yugi said as he watched the two with mild concern. Yami merely smiled in amusement.

"True. It's a bit funny to see an ex-tomb robber acting like that," he said with a chuckle. Yugi couldn't help but smile, but Bakura, who had heard, pointed an accusing finger at him from his chase.

"I heard that!" he hissed. Yami merely continued smiling silently. Bakura went back after Ryou, who was pouting behind a cloud. 

"At least we're slightly more mature," commented Yami after Bakura had left. He looked down at his hikari who was looking up at him with a smile. Each leaned in, Yugi boosting his height slightly higher in the air to reach Yami, and their lips met softly. Unfortunately, it was short lived as Bakura interrupted them.

"Oh, get a room!" He said rudely to the two. Yami glared while Yugi blushed. Bakura had his arm around Ryou's shoulder, as they'd apparently made up as they always did. Ryou frowned at his yami again for his rudeness but didn't turn away.

"Really, Bakura, MUST you be so unkind?" said Ryou huffily. Concern flitted across his darker half's face, obviously worried that Ryou would run off again. Instead, Ryou smiled teasingly. "After all," he said smiling, "it's not like we don't do the same," He pushed his lips against Bakura's for a few brief moments, when a sudden "AHEM!" brought them back to reality. Bakura glared daggers at Yami, who was snickering to himself, a grin planted on his face. Yugi tugged other's arm softly, a warning look on his face. But Bakura merely turned away with a flick of his silvery hair, slipping his hand into Ryou's.

"C'mon hikari," he said, frowning, "Let's go somewhere more private." He accented on the last word, causing Yami's smirk to widen. Ryou was about to protest, when a tiny flicker of light turned four heads. The first rays of sunlight were peeking up from behind the mountains in the distance. Looking up, the four saw the stars beginning to vanish from view, one by one, as the sky turned a pinkish hue. Yami instinctively shielded Yugi's eyes from the glare of the rising sun, but Yugi merely pushed it away gently.

"I don't need it, remember?" he said softly to his other. Yami smiled, blushing a little at his hikari's kind look. His hikari looked so adorable when he smiled like that. Bakura rolled his eyes as Ryou smiled sweetly at them. All four turned back to the sunrise, as the sun rolled lazily into the sky. Ryou snuggled up closer to his yami, wings wrapping around them both. Bakura's face softened and his gentle grip on Ryou's shoulder pulled him closer. 

Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's bare waist, as Yami did the same, each pulling the other closer, wings folded. Together, the two couples watched the sunrise, their immortal eyes shielded from the burning rays. As the pinkish hues began to melt away into a pale blue, Yami sighed.

"I suppose we'd better get back down," he said quietly to the others, "Before anyone notices we're missing," Yugi nodded and untangled his arms from Yami. He placed a small kiss on Yami's lips and descended downwards slowly, feet first. Yami smiled at the kiss and pointed himself downwards, going down head first. Bakura groaned and Ryou smiled.

"Come on, Bakura," he said, smiling, "Let's go too," Bakura smirked a devilish grin and captivated a surprised Ryou's lips for a moment. It ended quickly, leaving a grinning yami and slightly shocked hikari. Ryou shook it off and smiled again. Then he took Bakura's hand and they descended down together, head first, wings flapping in unison. 

As Yugi and Yami landed softly on the dew-covered grass, sliver and gold light surrounded them both. Their wings melted away, back into their bodies, and they picked up their hidden clothes, walking inside quietly, hand-in-hand.

Blue light caused Ryou's feathery wings to vanish as red light did the same for Bakura. The only clue that they'd ever existed was a small white and blue-rimmed feather on the ground. Ryou picked it up gently and smiled, tucking it away. No one could know about their secret. Not yet anyway. Bakura yawned and walked inside, stretching sleepily, as Ryou walked in behind them carrying their clothes. 

The Millennium Items did more then anyone could have possibly imagined. They turned their holders and inhabitants into incarnates of the light and the dark. Call them what you will: angels and demons, spirits, Light and Dark, Hikari and Yami. They will live on together forever, guarding the world from the Shadow Games' return. That is the fate of the Chosen Ones. The light and the dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby: *throws feathers in the air* Fluff, fluff, FLUFFY-NESS!!

Luna: *sweatdrop*

Ruby: Hope ya'll liked this one-shot! I've had it for ages and finally decided to post it! So review review review please! Ja ne!


End file.
